1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box combination having two members secured together by a cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes comprise a housing having one or more chambers formed therein for receiving the tool members, such as the tool bits and the driving tools, which are randomly received in the tool boxes and which may not be easily obtained and selected by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.